Bad Luck Charm
by Dudly
Summary: [Challenge] Every time the two of them met, Tezuka ended up injured. But you can’t hurt yourself over a cup of tea, right? Oh, why did Atobe just have to prove him wrong…? Atobe x Tezuka


_I hate Awin-chan for making me write this (well… not really. __But be aware that little Awin-chan is a sadist!!!) _

_**Summary:**__ Every time the two of them met, Tezuka ended up injured. But you can't hurt yourself over a cup of tea, right? Oh, why did Atobe just have to prove him wrong…?_

_**Pairing:**__ Atobe x Tezuka_

_**Prompt**__: It has to be about green tea and kimonos. Anything, really XD. Humorous oneshot._

_**Timeline**__: Just imagine that they are in high school or even adult but STILL captains of Hyoutei and Seigaku. Can you do that? If you don't, I'd be obligated to only use "Tezuka" and "Atobe"… Lame! XD_

_I don't own those boys, but I do own my forum… POT stands for Pointless but__ Original Talking. Check it out… come and talk with Awin-Chan, Chibisuke Girl and I!_

* * *

**- Bad Luck Charm-**

Tezuka wasn't sure why he had agreed to meet Atobe this weekend. Every time they were together, he ended up getting hurt and he had to bare the pain for a week, which made him unable to play tennis correctly.

Many times he told himself he would never let his guard down again, especially concerning the arrogant Hyoutei captain.

However, this time Atobe had specified that they would only drink tea in the reception room his mansion #6.

Green tea was good for the health, Tezuka reminded himself. Plus, he had to admit he was curious about the famous mansion Number 6. It was the only one he had never visited and Atobe always repeated how great the view was.

Tezuka had accepted the invitation. He even cancelled his meeting with his dentist for it- not that it mattered. His teeth were white and healthy.

---

"Wow" Tezuka gasped when he entered the place, making Atobe's smirk widen. The rich façade of the house was nothing compared to the inside. Words couldn't even describe the magic of the decoration. It felt like it was a parallel world.

"Don't you have a bag with you?" Atobe inquired after inspecting the newcomer, cutting Tezuka out of his daze.

The Seigaku captain could only stare. "No… are we supposed to play tennis?"

If they were, Atobe would surely find a way to break the brunette's wrist with his insight. That wasn't a good idea.

"Of course not. Ore-sama said to come for tea… where is your kimono?"

"My… kimono?" Tezuka asked a bit confused.

Atobe frowned lightly. "Well of course. Only commoners drink their tea with the same clothes they sweated in."

"My clothes are perfectly dry." Tezuka informed Atobe. And so was his voice.

Atobe waved his hand before him, shrugging the argument away. "Don't worry, Tezuka. Ore-sama has a kimono that would fit you perfectly."

And it was only at this very moment that Tezuka noticed the lavender kimono Atobe was wearing. "Is it… the same as yours?"

Atobe shook his head. "Of course not. This kimono was made to fit Ore-sama's good looks. It brings out my silvery hair."

Tezuka opened his mouth to reply that Atobe's hair was grey, not silvery, but wisely decided to stay quiet.

"Follow me upstairs."

--

Tezuka stared at his reflection. Why had he even tried it on?

Oh wait. He knew. Atobe had asked him to. With a "Please, Tezuka."

Atobe was guilty of the present ridiculous state in which Tezuka was. Plus, the maid had took his clothes away, so he was obligated to go back downstairs to get back to normal.

Taking a last sorrowful look at the mirror, he sighed.

--

"What do you mean, ugly? Ore-sama thinks it's perfect."

Tezuka glared. "Atobe. It's _pink_ with purple _little hearts_. It's a girl kimono."

"It was my mother's." Atobe rolled his eyes. "Hey, don't look at me like your ready to murder me! I told you the kimono was perfect."

Tezuka clenched his teeth while Atobe studied him some more. Damn, never had he felt so embarrassed in his whole life. It was a good thing he could keep his straight face. No way was he touching the bottom and wail, like he wanted to.

"I think the pink shade is too pale though. Maybe a bit darker would contrast well with your smooth skin." Atobe stated, caressing his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe no pink at all." Tezuka countered, trying to keep his voice even.

Atobe sighed in defeat. "Go back in the changing room. I'll send you something better."

Tezuka smiled. He dared anyone to protest against his great leadership.

--

"Atobe, I can't believe you!" Tezuka accused, his eyes throwing daggers. "How is bright yellow with pink flowers any better?!?"

God, he had let his guard down and lost control. He swore that Atobe wasn't going to get more reaction from him from now on. Atobe was NOT going to make him loose control again.

"I think it looks lovely."

Tezuka had to bite his tongue really hard not to retort something extremely nasty. He counted in his head 10 before speaking again.

"Atobe. I would rather be naked than in these clothes." Tezuka declared, his face expressionless again.

Atobe slowly advanced toward him. "Would you?"

Tezuka resisted not taking a step back. Seconds later, Atobe was only inches away from him.

"Heh, Tezuka? Would you really want to be naked with me…? Aren't you scared… to loose control?"

Darn insight. Atobe's voice was husky and his breath was hot. Tezuka forgot how to talk for a moment.

"I'm not scared of anything like that. If I don't let my guard down, then I don't loose control. And I never let my guard down, so obviously I won't…"

He couldn't finish his sentence though. Some diva used a stupid cliché to shut him up.

The nerve of Atobe to dare and kiss Tezuka Kunimitsu.

'_If he thinks I'm going to let my guard down, he can run 100 laps around his mansion.'_

The stoic captain waited, rigid like a stone, without closing his eyes. He had trouble breathing correctly… if only he could get some air through his mouth.

At the very moment, Atobe parted slightly from him and Tezuka opened his mouth to get some fresh air when…

A wet tongue slipped in his mouth._ 'Oh crap. I knew I should not have left my guard down.'_

This time, Kunimitsu kissed back, while telling himself not to. His conscience kept sending alerts to his brain. He shouldn't kiss a boy. He really shouldn't. It was wrong to have a _boy's_ mouth in your own, and vice versa...

But the captain's brain had left, along with his normally solid guard.

The kiss didn't last as long as the last one. The brunette blinked when he felt the warm lips of Keigo away from his owns. When his eyes came to focus again, he saw the other buchou eyeing him with a smug look.

Tezuka hated it when he lost control because he always ended up hurt. That didn't mean he hated the one who made him lost control, he mused when Atobe lips brushed against his once again.

For Atobe was his personal bad luck charm, and Tezuka considered himself pretty lucky to have him.

**X Owari**

_Ahem... The next part is rated T (I think. Not good with ratings). (For insinuations.)(I should take classes on how to rate stories properly) _

**X Omake**

Tezuka didn't keep the kimono for long. In fact, he was true to himself: he preferred being naked than wearing the awful thing.

Tezuka didn't drink any tea either. He didn't even saw the amazing view that we had, over the mountains.

But Tezuka _did_ injure himself when he fell off the bed. His doctor would scold him for having broken his ankle. He was not going to be able to play tennis until it heals.

But Atobe would be there, glad to comfort him and kiss it better.

* * *

_Eeeh I even did it Awin-chan style! (Only the owari and the omake!) _

_Please review?_


End file.
